Face Down
by anon-onthewall
Summary: PWP. Wade Barrett/Heath Slater prompt.


**Title: Face down.**

**Pairing: Wade/Heath.**

**Warnings: PWP. Pure smut.**

**Author's Note: Prompt from this amazing girl I know.**

**Prompt: "Face down, ass up." He's never felt like this, totally open and exposed, almost…slutty.**

* * *

"Come with me," the words were hot on his ear as the alcohol made his head spin.

He was easily persuaded, easily led away from the bar and up to their hotel room. He leaned against the other as a hand searched his pocket for the keycard, finding it easily but not without a teasing brush on the inside of his thigh through the fabric of his pocket.

He gasped softly and leaned into the other. He was hot, skin flushed, red hair sticking to his neck but he still leaned heavily on the other, as he' almost too drunk to stand properly on his own. The door is finally pushed open and they're hit with a blast of cool air. Heath vaguely remembers leaving the air conditioning on full blast before they left. The air against his skin makes him shiver and he jumps, as the door slams closed. The alcohol is slowly down his reaction time so he nearly trips when he's nudged toward the bed. He's happy to lay down, maybe then the room will stop spinning.

He toes off his shoes and tugs off his socks. His finger fumble with the buttons on his shirt before he huffs and gives up. He's too drunk to attempt to undress himself He's barely even hazily aware of what's going on as someone else's hands undo the buttons with ease. It's not until he's pulled into a rough kiss that his mind slowly starts to hone in on what's going on.

"Wade?" he asks when the other finally parts their lips. His voice is laced with confusion as he stares up at his friend, "What're you do-" He's cut off this another kiss.

If he's honest, Wade would rather the redhead didn't talk because it's making it that much harder. He knows his friend would never have accepted this totally sober and quite frankly it took Wade a few drinks to work up the courage to finally get the ball rolling. He's been planning this for weeks, ever since he had the first urge to dominate the fiery southerner. It was an itch he couldn't scratch no matter how hard he tried. This was the last solution he could come up with; just doing it already.

His fingers run up and down the bare chest under him as he keeps kissing the other, still getting no response out of him, that is, until he digs his blunt finger nails into the soft flesh. Heath groans softly and Wade almost loses it just at the sound. He's been waiting to hear this. He drags his nails all the way down to the top of Heath's jeans, a mess of angry, red lines left in their wake. He's quick to pop the button and pull down the zipper, coaxing the other to lift his hips and shimmy out of the fabric.

"You're not wearing any underwear," Wade is surprised, this was something he didn't except but it just confirms how he's going to treat the other.

Heath isn't sure how to respond. He's wrapping his head around the precarious position he's currently in but his mind is too clouded with liquor, shot after shot that Wade had offered him, to really, fully grasp the situation. He pushes his hair back and away from his face and subconsciously licks his lips as he blinks up at his friend. "I'm drunk," is the only words he mutters out as he props himself up on his elbows, "What are we doing?"

Wade ignores the question as he works himself out of his own jeans and underwear. "You'll like it," he finally offers in reply and Heath just nods absently before reaching a hand up and tugging Wade back down for another kiss. He's responsive this time, slipping his tongue past the Englishman's lips. It floors the other, he honestly hadn't expected any kind of response at all out of Heath.

_But this will just make everything easier_ he thinks as he pulls back from the kiss.

"Face down, ass up," he instructs as he sits back. Heath stares at him and his expression feigns disbelief, "Now!"

He scrambles, stumbling over himself, to do as he's told because Wade's got that look in his eyes, even drunk he can see it, and you just don't argue with _that look_.

He's never felt like this, totally open and exposed, almost…_slutty_.

Wade lets a hand rub at Heath's hip before his fingers me up and run over the bumps in his spin. He grips Heath's neck, giving it a squeeze before bringing his hand back down to rest on the small of the southern's back. Heath is tensed, not sure what to anticipate as he feels hands sliding across his skin. He makes a soft noise in the back of his throat when a cold, slicked finger slides inside him. He squeezes his eyes shut and grips the sheets. It's an awkward, uncomfortable feeling and he's entirely sure he doesn't like it, that is, until Wade crooks his finger just right and Heath's entire body shivers. Wade smirks and doesn't hesitate to slip another finger in. He knows he's rushing it some but he really can't wait any longer. Heath hisses softly but the liquor numbs most of the stretch. When Heath starts groaning, rolling his hips onto Wade's finger, the brit can't take it any longer. He pulls his fingers out and slicks himself up. Heath groans at the loss of contact but when he feels Wade press against his hole he's groaning for a whole other reason.

Wade is teasing him, testing the waters before diving in. Heath throws his head back and lets out a low moan as Wade hits _that spot_ dead on. His fingers curl in the blankets and he arches off the bed.

"Wade…f-fuck," he feels a hand fist in his hair, tugging roughly and he loves the mixture of pleasure and pain. He's never felt anything like this before as Wade pulls his hips back to meet him. When the fingers let go of his hair his head drops forward and he's panting softly. "H-harder. F-fuck, c'mon," Heath's not entirely sure what he's saying but when he has sex he tends to talk dirty, especially when he's drunk.

Wade snaps his hips harder as Heath slurs out dirty words and phrases, the southern tinged voice going straight to his cock.

" S'that all you got?" Heath shoots Wade a look over his shoulder and pushes his hips back. He's got a smug look on his face as Wade growls and shoves him down into the mattress for leverage.

"You're not gonna walk right for a week," Wade growls lowly as the entire bed moves from the force behind him.

"Fuck! Fuck! Wade! Yes!" Heath tries to push himself up rom the mattress but Wade holds him in place, "I'm c-close! Fuck! Please! Wade!" he moans out the other's name as he reaches to fist his own cock. That warm feeling pools in the pit of his stomach as Wade changes angle so he's hitting Heath's spot every time. Heath gives out one more moan of the other's name before he's spilling onto the bed sheets.

Wade flips the other over and catches Heath's lips in a rough kiss, fingers fisted in the younger's hair as he pushes in to the hilt and loses it, the tighten of the other's body sending him over the edge. He collapses on top of Heath, both panting heavily.

After a few moments Wade pulls out and rolls off Heath, laying on the bed next to him. Heath sighs contently and moves to settle himself under the blankets. He's sober up some but not enough where he isn't brazen enough to rest his head on Wade's chest and curl to the older's side.

It shocks the Englishman and he's not sure what to do when he feels Heath's lips brush his chest softly.

"You know," Heath mutters softly, "You didn't have to get me drunk. You could've just asked." Wade feels anything he could say response catch his throat. "Woulda been nicer if you wined and dined me first…but at least you wined me first. This is gonna be killer in the morning isn't it?"

Wade can only nod before he realizes the other isn't looking at him. "Yeah…yeah but uhm…I'll take care of you?" Wade offers as more of a question than a statement.

"You better you asshole," Heath mumbles sleepy with a smile on his face, "You're lucky I like you. Other wise I'd kick your ass for taking advantage of me."

Wade smiles at this and settles comfortably next to his friend, or, well, his new potential lover. "You don't regret it then?" he asks as he leans over to turn the light off before carding his fingers through Heath's hair.

"Never. Now shut up and let me sleep off the alcohol. If I'm hung over tomorrow I really am kicking your ass," Heath curls impossibly closer to Wade as the older kisses his forehead and thinks, he really should have done this sooner.


End file.
